Danger Intuition
The power to detect impending threats. Also Called *Dairokkan (Japanese) *Danger Detection/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Gut Feeling *Hazard Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Instincts *Intent Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece) *Sixth Sense *Spider/Spidey-Sense (Marvel Comics) *Threat Detection/Intuition/Reacting/Sense/Sensing *Thundersense (The Thundermans) *The Gitchy Feelin' (Bone Comics) *The Willies Capabilities The user can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, or impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings (like a distant car-wreck). Variations *'Adrenaline Rush': to see time at a slower speed, like watching a movie in slow motion. *'Aim Dodging': to avoid linear attacks. *'Body Language Prediction': to read body language and correctly predict an opponent's next move. *'Death Sense': to sense impending death so as to avoid it. *'Evasion': to evade anything. *'Flash Precognition': to perceive a few seconds or minutes into the future. *'Radar Sense': to utilize a form of radar sense that allows them to see. Associations *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Attack Prediction *Body Language Analysis *Clairvoyance *Explosion Sense *Flash Precognition *Psionics *Precognition *Prey Instinct *Slow-Motion *Speed Perception *Enhanced Awareness *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Threat Identification Limitations *Usually unable to shut off ability. *Could be fooled by someone you trust, (i.e. best friend literally stabs you in the back). *May be unable to sense distant dangers. *May be unable to divert oneself from assaults. *May become paranoid after continuous attacks. *Reflexes may be hindered due to user's normal capabilities. *May be hard to decipher the impending danger until it happens. *Anything that affect senses may affect this too. Known Users See Also: Spider-Sense. Cartoons Live Television Known Objects *Horcruxes (Harry Potter) *Nebula Chain (Saint Seiya) *Bracelets (Super Doll Licca-chan) *Millennium Puzzle (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Airbenders.png|Airbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) can perceive the direction and force of air currents and vibrations in the air, allowing them to predict incoming attacks. Bone 004 (1992) (Digital-HD) (color) (Monafekk-Empire) 005.jpg|Rose Harvestar (Bone Comics) gets a touch of the Gitchy feelin' - "A terrible feelin' that makes your head swim and your legs wobble! It's a powerful omen of bad things to come." Vixen_0012.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics) Zealot's Sixth Sense.jpg|Due to her Coda training, Zealot (DC Comics) can even sense stealth suited intruders. GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png|Having been specifically trained to use his Ki Sense, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) can perform such feats as sensing enemy locations, their moral alignment, and killing intent, allowing him to react. Ramiel.jpg|Ramiel (Evangelion) can sense any sort of danger within a certain radius range. Flappy.png|Flappy (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) can feel when his partner (Choppy) is in trouble. Rushuna_Spidersense.gif|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) senses an incoming attack before it happens. Polnareff's Sixth Sense.png|Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) sensing Alessi's killing intent. Spider-Sense.jpeg|Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) spider-sense in action. MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie official artwork (2).png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendsip is Magic) Itachi's Sharingan.png|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows its wielder to perceive chakra as a color, enabling them to detect chakra-based attacks. LuffyKenbunHakiV1.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to effortlessly dodge Hody Jones's attack. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Vinsomke Sanji (One Piece) is extremely skilled in using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, easily dodging Katakuri's high speed jellybean bullet. Fotos-da-animes-os-cavaleiros-do-zodiaco-1-.jpg|According Shun (Saint Seiya), the sixth sense is the intuition sense. It allows the users analyze if the cosmos is intimidating. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Sensory Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers